Mi nueva vida despues de la tormenta
by Serena Tsukino 123
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si todo lo que ella sabia es mentira? ¿como le afectara? ¿Que consecuencias podria traer esto para el futuro?
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic así que por favor léanlo y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos sean malo los acepto**

**Espero que les guste…**

Ya había transcurrido un año depues de la batalla con sailor galaxia y en Tokio se repiraba la paz y la tranquilad sin embargo una chica de cabellos rubios atados en dos odangos y ojos azules cual cielo lloraba amargamente hasta que llego al parque numero 10 y ahí se sentó en una banca mirando al cielo esperando que un milagro ocurriera y lo único que susurraba era ¿Por qué?

Flashback…

En el departamento de Darien se oía una discusión y el llanto de una joven

Darien: Serena tengo que decirte algo muy importante por favor toma asiento

Serena: Claro-decia la rubia mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Darien: Serena….-tomo aire un poco nervioso- eh estado pensando mucho y creo que tu no mereces que te siga ocultando la verdad-decía un Darien completamente serio

Serena al escuchar eso sintió un dolor en el pecho y presintió algo malo pero sin embargo no interrumpió el relato del joven

Darien: -tomo mas aire antes de continuar-Serena…lo nuestro a terminado me enamore de alguien mas-

Finalizo el joven esperando respuesta de la rubia sin embargo ella no decía nada hasta que se atrevió a pronunciar algunas palabras llenas de dolor

Serena: Pero…. ¿Por qué Darien?-susurraba mientras lloraba en silencio

Darien: Serena perdóname….pero te lo tenía que decir…ya no puedo ocultarlo me enamore alguien más-susurraba el pelinegro

Serena: ¿de quién te has enamorado?-decía queriendo no saberlo pero sin embargo sabia que era necesario

Darien: Serena…eso no importa

Serena: Darien por favor dímelo tengo derecho a saberlo…a saber por quien me dejaste de amar-decia amargamente

Darien: Esta bien te lo diré…me enamore de-suspiro antes de continuar- me enamore de…Rei

En ese momento Serena sintió como su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos pero aun así quería saber mas

Serena: ¿desde cuándo?

Darien: Serena en verdad no tiene importancia que lo sepas

Serena: Claro que si la tiene Darien...dímelo por favor-decía la rubia mientras lloraba amargamente

Darien: Esta bien…todo empezó después de que la pelea contra galaxia, cuando estaba contigo ya no sentía lo mismo pero sin embargo cuando estaba con Rei sentía como si solo fueramos ella y yo asi que me di cuenta de que me enamore de ella

Serena todavía no podía creerlo sin embargo quería saber mas aunque se sentía fatal necesitaba saber mas y mas

Serena: ¿y ella te corresponde?

Darien: tarde o temprano tienes que saberlo… si ella me ama como yo a ella

Serena al escuchar esto empezó a llorar mas y mas

Serena: ¿eso significa que es el fina cierto?

Darien: así parece…Pero te prometo que nunca te dejare sola…¿tal ves podríamos ser amigos?

Serena: Amigos…no lo creo Darien…es momento de que me valla…Adios….

Serena salio corriendo del departamento de Darien sin runbo fijo hasta llegar al parque donde ahora se encontraba

Fin del Flasback

Serena: ¿Por qué Darien? ¿Por qué?-se repetía la joven llorando amargamente después de eso decidió ir al templo Hikawa pero cuando iba entrando vio que todas las sailor estaba ahí excepto las outer así que decidió esconderse para oír lo que decían

Mina: creen que ya lo sepa..

Amy: Lo mas seguro es que ya

Lita: ahora solo hay que esperar que venga para aca

Rei: si solo espero que no tarde demasiado...porque ahora que Darien está conmigo y ya que no hay nuevos enemigos creo que ya no la necesitamos

Lita: si es cierto ya no necesitamos a esa niña llorona y torpe

Amy. Que bueno que a Rei se le ocurrió separar a Darien de Serena jaja

Mina: jajajaj si esa fue una muy buena idea jajaja

Serena al escuchar todo eso empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas pero se las limpio y se dijo que nunca iba a dejar que esas la vieran llorar asi que se decidió a salir de su escondite

Serena: Asi que eso es lo que piensa de mi

Rei: valla, valla a quien tenemos aquí? Oh! Pero si es nada mas y nada menos que la estúpida de Serena Tsukino jajajajaja

Amy: Oh! Es cierto jajajaja

Lita: Bien ahora que estas aquí y que ya sabes que pensamos de ti tenemos que decirte algunas cosas

Mina: jajaja es cierto bueno por donde empezaremos asi! Por el cristal de plata

Serena: que con el cristal de plata!-dijo de manera desafiante

Rei: valla sí que eres tonta! Lo que queremos es que nos des el cristal de plata ya que tu ya no eres nuestra líder y mucho menos nuestra princesa

Serena: ¿y por qué habría de dárselos? El cristal me pertenece a mi por derecho ya que solo la familia real de la luna es digna de tenerlo o que acaso ya se les olvido-dijo de manera desafiante

Rei: jajajaja valla princesita si no no los da tendremos que quitártelo a la fuerza jaja

Mina: Si! Asi que tu decides!

Amy: ¿o no los das por propia voluntad o a la fuerza?

Lita: Decide princesita!

Serena: jajaja jamás se lo daría a alguien tan insignificante como ustedes

Diciendo esto Serena salió corriendo muy rápido antes de que las inner la pudieran detener ella ya se había ido

Mientras tanto un joven de cabellos rubios que había seguido sigilosamente a Serena y que se había dado cuenta de todo pensaba

Diablos esas malditas le están haciendo mucho daño a mi Serenety, pero juro que jamás la dejare sola de nuevo como ocurrió en el milenio de plata

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en una linda y hermosa mansión a las afueras de Tokio las Outers platicaban y se veían realmente mal

Haruka: Michiru ¿estás segura de lo que tu espejo muestra?

Michiru: si lo estoy sabes que nunca se equivoca

Setsuna: Pues yo si lo creo ya que ayer que fui a revisar las puertas del tiempo de Tokio de Cristal se han cerrado

Hotaru: Entonces será mejor que vallamos a ver cómo está la princesa y estar al tanto de lo que pueda ocurrir

Michiru: Si tienes razón pero estoy preocupada ya que mi espejo también me muestra mucha oscuridad

Haruka: Bueno entonces tenemos que ir a ver como están las cosas con cabeza de bombón

Setsuna: Si estoy de acuerdo

En el parque numero 10 Serena seguía llorando desconsoladamente haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez

Serena:¿Por qué? , ¿Cuándo sucedió?- lloraba desconsoladamente

Así continuos hasta que cayó la noche, así que fue al mirador en donde muchas veces había tenido sus citas con Darien, pensaba quitarse la vida saltando pero entonces fue cuando un muchacho, salió de su escondite por el cual la veía y la detuvo

Desconocido: Detente no lo hagas!-grito alarmado

Serena: No! Lo hare ya mi vida no tiene sentido!-decía esto mientras lloraba amargamente

Desconocido: Por favor te lo suplico no cometas esa locura…YO TE AMO!-le decía desesperado

Serena: ¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera me conoces y mucho menos yo te conozco a ti

Desconocido: te equivocas mi hermosa princesa tu y yo nos conocemos desde el milenio de plata que acaso ¿no me recuerdas?

Serena: se quedo pensando-la verdad es que no te recuerdo-de repente le dolio la cabeza y cayo al suelo- ah! Me duele mucho la cabeza

Desconocido: tranquila- se acerco a ella y la llevo a una banca ahí se sentaron- creo que ya me empezaras a recordar

Serena: si eso creo…ya te recuerdo!-grito alarmada

**Flashback**

Serena y aquel desconocido se encontraban en el hermoso jardín del milenio de plata viendo las flores

Serena: Estas flores son preciosas no lo crees así Carlos

Carlos: Oh! Claro que sí pero tú eres más hermosa que todas las flores

Serena se sonrojo demasiado que no se atrevió a decir nada.

Carlos: jajaja mi hermosa princesa no te tienes porque ponerte como jitomate sabes que digo la verdad

Serena: jajá hay Carlos tu solo lo dices por querer quedar bien

Carlos: No! Lo digo en serio sabes que siempre te eh amado

Serena y Carlos se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta empezar a juntar sus caras hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso con el cual se transmitían todo el amor que sentían

Serena: Perdóname sabes que esto no esta bien

Carlos: No tiene que ser así deja a Endimión el no te merece

Serena: pero tengo que estar con el para que la alianza este completa entre la luna y la tierra

**Fin de flashback **

Continuara….

_**Lamento no haber actualizado pero eh estado muy ocupada gracias por su apoyo y si Darien sufrirá un poquito muajaja **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi!**

Serena no podía dejar de llorar lo había recordado todo…desde el milenio de plata y no sabía qué hacer si seguir luchando por Tokio de Cristal o seguir adelante con su vida pero eso era algo que el destino decidiría

Carlos: Serenety por favor, no llores no me gusta verte así sabes que yo te amo...

Serena solo lloraba, así que Carlos se decidió y la abrazo al abrazo al cual ella correspondió ya que en ese abrazo se sentía muy bien, muy protegida, querida y ¿amada?. Serena dejo de llorar y se atrevió a pronunciar algunas palabras temblorosas pero sin soltarse de aquel abrazo

Serena: Carlos…no sé si te amo…no se que siento por ti pero créeme que me siento muy bien a tu lado

Carlos: Serena por favor dame una oportunidad, yo si TE AMO con toda mi vida desde que el milenio de plata fue destruido no eh hecho otra cosa más que pensar en ti y ahora no me quiero separar de ti al saber de la traición de tus sailors y de Endimión

Serena: Carlos…en verdad no sé qué decir…por favor dime quien fuiste tu en el milenio de plata no logro recordarlo…

Carlos: claro que si mi amor yo te hare recordar la verdad

En ese momento Carlos saco dos anillos uno de plata y otro de oro los dos tenían una media luna y un sol entrelazados el de plata se lo puso a Serena y el se puso el de oro..

Carlos: Estos anillos representan nuestras vidas unidas y en unos momentos sabras quien fui yo en el milenio de plata

En ese momento serena se desmallo y empezó a soñar que estaba en el milenio de plata

**Inicio del flashback**

La princesa de la luna platicaba con un joven en el jardín de un hermoso castillo.

Serenety: Carlos…te amo no me quiero separar de ti sin embargo es el destino que tengo que seguir para que la alianza de plata se cumpla

Carlos: pero Serenety tu madre no te puede hacer esto…ella sabe que tu no lo amas tu no amas a Endymion

Serenety: si lo sabe y eso me duele mucho pero hay algo que debes saber…-en ese momento una lágrima traicionera recorrió la mejilla de la princesa

Carlos: Serenety…que tengo que saber dímelo por favor-decía esto mientras limpiaba la lagrima de rostro de la princesa con su pulgar

Serenety: el otro día mi madre hablaba con Pluto de mi futuro y Pluto le aseguro que yo seré muy feliz al lado del príncipe Endymion..es por eso que mi madre me ah obligado a casarme con el aun que yo le eh dicho que no lo quiero pero ella me ha dicho que es necesario para completar la alianza de plata…ya que si esta no se cumple…todo el universo puede destruirse por caos..el está atacando de nuevo….y puede apoderarse de la tierra y destruir los demás planetas incluso puede destruir el milenio de oro

Carlos: como… no serena si nos casamos haríamos la alianza de los milenio y caos no podría destruir lo demás planetas..hablare con mi padre para que nos casemos cuanto antes

Serenety: no Carlos por favor no lo hagas recuerda que tú te debes casar con mi hermana menor para hacer la alianza del milenio de plata con el milenio de oro...jamás permitirán que nosotros estemos juntos….debemos cumplir nuestro destino..además me tengo que cazar con el príncipe Endimion para completar la alianza de plata y así..Tu y mi hermana se puedan casar con las alianzas completas..

Carlos: no Serenety yo no quiero un futuro sin ti jamás lo soportaría…

En ese momento los dos empezaron a llorar abrazados

Serenety: mañana mi madre me borrara el amor que siento por ti y lo cambiara por un amor falso por Endymion…

Carlos: no serena yo te amo siempre te amare aunque tú no me recuerdes

En ese momento el saco dos anillos uno de plata y otro de oro los dos tenían una meida luan y un sol, entrelazados

Carlos: Esto nos recordara nuestro amor

Decía esto mientras le metía el anillo de plata en el dedo medio y él se ponía el otro anillo en el dedo para finalizar con un dulce y tierno beso

**Fin de flashback **

En ese momento serena despertó ante ella se encontraba un Carlos muy sonriente

Serena: Carlos…perdóname como pude olvidarte…-serena empezó a llorar amargamente

Carlos: Mi amor no te preocupes ahora sabes porque me olvidaste

Serena: Si…no sé cómo mi madre me pudo hacer tanto daño

Carlos: Entiéndelo ella lo hizo porque todavía no sabía lo que te pasaría a ti, Pluto no le dijo toda la verdad de tu futuro

Serena: Es cierto pero tengo una duda todavía… -serena dejo de llorar y se tranquilizo

Carlos: ¿Cuál?-decía esto mientras la abrazaba

Serena: ¿Qué era el milenio de oro?

Carlos: Ammm bueno el milenio de oro se lleva a cabo en el sol y yo soy el príncipe del sol.

Serena: ¿y por qué estás aquí en la tierra?

Carlos: Bueno al saber de tu muerte no quería seguir viviendo así que me suicide y mi padre sabia porque me suicide así que me hizo reencarnar aquí en la tierra para reencontrarme contigo, hace poco recupere todos mis recuerdo del milenio de oro y de nuestro amor

Serena: Sabes…quiero recordarlo todo para así poder amarte como antes

Carlos: tranquila en cuanto recuperemos nuestro amor recordaras todo y en ese momento nos convertiremos en los soberanos de todos el universo.

Serena: pero…Tokio de Cristal….

Carlos: bueno..esa será tu decisión pero te juro que hare hasta lo imposible para que me ames como yo a ti y olvides a Endymion.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno lamento otra vez actualizar muy poco pero en verdad no eh tenido tiempo espero que el otro capitulo si lo suba mas a tiempo **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios..Se los agradezco mucho y en el otro capítulo si son fans de Darien como yo (jaja) espero que no me odien lo hare sufrir un poco pero es por su bien**_

_**Por favor comenten si quieren que Serena se quede con Darien o con Carlos!...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lamento no actualizar pero se alguien borro mi documento en el que tenia guardado el siguiente capitulo osea este pero bueno lo volvi a hacer y aquí esta espero les guste**

Al dia siguiente Serena se despertó muy temprano para salir a la preparatoria en realidad lo hizo por que no quería que Luna la atacara con sus preguntas asi que cuenado llego a la escuela paso frente a las inner pero las ignoro por completo a lo cual estas se molestaron y asi paso toda la mañana ignorándolas hasta el receso Serena salía a tomar su almuerzo cuando una voz muy familiar le hablo

Molly: Hey Sere esperame-decia la pelirroja mientras corria detrás de Serena

Serena eh? –en cuanto vio a molly se lanzo a abrazarla- Molly te extrañe mucho

Molly: yo también serena te extrañe demasiado en Londres tenia muchas amigas pero realmente tu eres mi única y verdadera amiga

Serena: gracias Molly sabes me eh dado cuenta de que tu también eres mi mejor amiga y en la única que puedo confiar –decia esto con tristeza que Molly supo decifrar muy bien

Molly: Sere ¿Qué tiene? Te noto triste cuéntame que tienes

Serene se dispuso a contarle todo lo sucedido con las inner y con Darien claro sin decir lo de las sailors

Molly: no puedo creer que te hayan hecho eso Sere-decia molly con voz enojada

Serena: pues eso paso Molly –decia con unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras rodando por sus mejillas

Molly: ya Sere no llores –decia mientras abrazaba a la rubia- ella no supieron valorar tu amistad todavía recuerdo que a cada una de ellas les hablaste sin importarte los rumores de ellas

Serena seguía llorando ya que ahora todos los recuerdos con las que creía sus amigas la golpeaban fuertemente.

Serena: Molly mejor ya no me las recuerdes porfavor-decia esto mientras se limpiaba las lagrima

Molly: tienes razón Sere- decía mientras agarraba el brazo de su amiga-mejor vamos a comer hoy traje unas delicias y te las pienso compartir

Serena: claro Molly vamos a sentarnos ok

Molly solo asintió y asi las dos amigas se fueron a sentar a una banca y platicaban de sus vidas hasta que sono el timbre las siguientes horas que faltaban para salir Serena las aprovecho al máximo poniendo toda la atención en las clases hasta cuando le preguntaban algo ella decía la respuesta correcta cosa que desconcertó a las inners además de hacerla enojar, hasta la salida cuando Serena y Molly hiban platicando amenamente hasta que un joven muy guapo se les aprecio

Carlos: Hola Sere hermosa-en su voz se notaba amor

Serena: Hola Carlos

Carlos: Hola –le dijo a Molly-

Molly: Hola-dijo sonrojada

Carlos: ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga Sere?

Serena: es Molly me mejor amiga

Carlos: oh! Valla que eres hermosa Molly-decia coquetamente sin darse cuenta que una rubia muy enojada lo veía como si quisiera matarlo

Molly: jeje gracias-decia sonrojada-tu también eres muy guapo-mientras decía esto una rubia se ponía muy roja del enojo

Carlos: jaja gracias querida-despues miro a Serena que estaba ¿cesola?-¿sere quieres ir por un helado?

Serena: claro

Carlos: y tu Molly?

Molly: oh! No gracias tengo que irme a casa

Despues de que Molly se fue Serena y Carlos se fuerona la heladería que estaba en el paruqe numero 10 despues de pedir sus helados se sentaron en una banca con vista al lago

Serena:adoro esta vista

Carlos: yo adoro todo si estoy a tu lado mi princesa

Serena: jajaja que cosas dices Carlos-decia muy sonrojada

Al otro lado del lago un pelinegro se encontraba leyendo un linbro sentado en una banca hasta que escucho una risa muy singular que al momento la reconoció asi que se alzo para ver de donde provenía al levantarse puedo distinguir a una rubia con un peinado muy raro dos odandos que sujetaban todo su cabello

Darien: Esa es Serena pero con quien esta-decia esto para si mismo-tengo que ver quien es ese

Darien se empezó a acercar a la pareja sentada para escuchar mejor su conversación se escondioo en unos arbustos justo detrás de Serena y Carlos

Serena: jajaja hay Car eres muy chistoso-deica esto a carcajadas

Carlos: jajajaj ¿Car?

Serena: claro asi te voy a decir de hoy en adelante o no te gusta?

Calors: Oh! Claro que me gusta jajaja-decia esto muy feliz

Serena: jaja menos mal ya me estaba preocupando

Carlos: oye princesa ahora que recuerdo hace rato te enojaste cuando hablaba con Molly

Serena: emm… yo enojada por que tu hablaras con Molly-risa nerviosa- no para nada

Carlos: bueno a mi me pareció que estabas celosa

Mientras ellos hablaban un Darien muy enojado estab que moria de celos quien se creía ese tal carlos para decirle princesa a Serena pensaba darien hasta que algo lo hizo salir de su escondite, los vio besándose

Darien: ¿Quién es este Serena?-decia y en su voz se podía notar celos

Carlos: oye este tiene su nombre, me llamo Carlos y para tu información soy el novio de Sere mi princesa

Darien entre mas lo escuchaba mas se enojaba

Serena: si Darien ¿Por qué hay algún problema?-decia enojada

Darien: mm veo que ya me olvidaste tan rápido con este-señalo a Carlos- pues quedate con el

Serena: oye tu estas saliendo con Rei asi que dejame en paz

Carlos: Sere vamos a otro lado-la agarro del brazo y se la llevo

Darien solo los veía alejarse sin poder hacer nada se sentía impotente, triste, y muy enojado

Serena: ¿como se atreve a cuestionarme? Si el me engaño a mi –decia esto con lagrimas en sus ojos

Carlos: Sere ya no llores-decia esto mientras la abrazaba para consolarla

**Continuara…**

**En el próximo capitulo veremos que es lo que Darien esta sintiendo después de que Serena se fue con Carlos**

**Y bien díganme que quieren que sea el fanfic un Darien/Serena o un Carlos/Serena espero sus opiniones ok**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí una nueva actualización en este cap veremos que es lo que Darien y las sailors piensan de Sere y como reaccionaran cuando sepan de Carlos ok **

Después del incidente de Darien y Serena esta se quedo llorando en el parque con Carlos pero ella sentía algo cálido que brotaba de su corazón

Carlos: Sere no llores-decía esto mientras la abrazaba

Serena se abrazo más fuerte de Carlos mientras lloraba

**Templo Hikawa**

Un grupo de 4 chicas se encontraban riendo y festejando

Rei: jajaja me dio mucha risa la cara de Serena cuando la tonta se entero de toda la verdad jajajaja

Lita: si jajajaja eso casi me mata de la risa

Amy: jaja no se como ella pudo pensar que nosotras la respetábamos como líder y princesa

Mina: si jajaja coincido contigo Amy jajajaja ahora ya saben solo hay que hacerla que nos de el cristal de plata

Rei: si creo que será muy fácil hacerla que no los de es una tonta después de todo jajaja

Amy: si jajaja oye Rei y ¿Cómo te va con Darien?-decía esto último con algo de enojo que nadie percato

Rei: pues me va maravillosamente bien mañana nos vamos a ver en el parque – en sus palabras no se escuchaba alegria y mucho menos amor

Mina: pues me alegro de que tú te hallas quedado con él la estúpida de Serena no lo merecía

Lita: a mí solo me preocupa que Darien jamás se entere de que nosotras ya teníamos todo esto planeado

Amy: no creo que se dé cuenta ya saben que desde que anda con Rei parece embobado –en sus palabras se seguía oyendo enojo que por supuesto hasta el momento nadie se dio cuenta

Rei: pues ya saben que nadie se resiste a mis encantos

Mina: entonces ¿por qué Nicolas jamás se te declaro?

Amy: Mina cállate no hables de mas

Rei: Mina eso es algo que a ti no te interesa saber no seas entrometida

Lita: ya dejen de pelear y hay que seguir disfrutando con este pastel que traje-saca un pastel de chocolate

Mina: está bien ya no digo nada mas-ve el pastel- mejor hay que seguir disfrutando de que Serena ya jamás nos volverá a molestar

Siiiii-contestaron todas al unísono mientras empezaban a reír a carcajadas

**Departamento de Darien**

Un joven de cabellos azabaches y hermosos ojos color azul zafiro se encontraba en su cama con un portarretratos en su mano viéndolo fijamente mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos

Darien: ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ella siempre me amo sin condiciones y todo el tiempo me lo demostraba y sin embargo yo….-mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y caían en el portarretrato de él con serena abrazados- soy un tonto la engañe con su amiga y para que al final me dé cuenta de que no siento nada por Rei que yo jamás podre dejar de amar a mi princesa…..Serena perdóname amor mío- decía esto mientras se abrazaba al portarretrato como si de ello dependiera su vida- jamás debí de haberte dejado por un capricho- decía esto mientras dejaba el portarretrato en su lugar junto a su cama y se limpiaba los restos de lagrimas de sus ojos- lo mejor será salir un rato a distraerme ya mañana que veré a Rei terminare toda esta farsa

Así el joven de cabellos azabache salía de su casa y se dirigía al lugar donde trabajaba su gran amigo Andrew hace tiempo que no lo veía y quería que este le diera un consejo cuando entro inmediatamente se dirigió a la barra en busca de su gran amigo

Andrew: Hey Darien ¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo que no venias por acá me dejaste muy abandonado-decía esto con su mano en el aire en señal de saludo

Darien: hola Drew- decía esto mientras se sentaba en un banco enfrente de la barra- ya sabes esto de la universidad me ah tenido muy ocupado

Andrew: ya veo amigo ¿y qué tal vas con Sere?

Darien: pues veras hace como una semana terminamos- en su voz se podía reflejar tristeza

Andrew: lo siento amigo Serena es muy buena ¿Por qué terminaron?

Y así el pelinegro se encomendó a contarle todo a su gran amigo Andrew

**En el parque**

Serena y Carlos se encontraban en silencio observando el lago esta abrazada de el brazo de el

Serena: ¿sabes? Estando aquí contigo me siento muy bien

Carlos: a mi pasa lo mismo me encanta tu compañía

Serena: ¿de verdad?

Carlos: claro que princesa ¿por qué lo dudas?

Serena: pues…creo que no soy buena compañía si no jamás Darien y ellas me habrían traicionado de esa manera –en su voz se oía tristeza

Carlos: es que ellas y él fueron muy tontos en no apreciarte...porque con solo estar cerca de tis yo me siento alegre, emocionado y enamorado

Serena: gracias por tus hermosas palabras –decía esto con un leve sonrojo

Carlos: claro princesa –su vista volvió a fijarse en el mar

Serena: Carlos a mi me encantaría poder corresponder tu amor por que se que tu jamás me harias daño

Carlos: tranquila yo te esperare toda la vida y tratare de conquistarte todos los días demostrándote mi amor y con un poco de suerte hasta te enamores de mi

En ese momento se quedaron viendo fijamente a lo ojos mientras sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura el cual ninguno de los dos quería que este se acabara pero tenían que respirar

Carlos: lo lamento no me pude controlar deseaba este beso con todas mis ansias

Serena: tranquilo tu no tuviste la culpa yo tampoco me pude controlar del todo pero ¿sabes? Ese beso me gusto demasiado

Carlos: ¿en serio?-preguntaba atónito

Serena: si mucho- sonrojada

Carlos: ¿Qué te parece si para hacer este dia mejor te invito a comer?

Serena: si! Vamos- decía estusiasmada

Carlos: bueno princesa ¿a donce quieres ir?

Serena: vamos al Crow me encanta comer ahí

Carlos: claro- decía esto mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Serena a parar dirigiéndose al lujoso auto deportivo color gris

Carlos: sube princesa- decía esto mientras le abria la puerta del copiloto

Serena: Gracias puesto príncipe

Carlos: pensé que jamás te darias cuenta de lo apuesto que soy-decia esto enorgullecido

Serena: oye no es para tanto

Carlos: está bien-haciendo un puchero

Serena: no te quedes ahí parado ya quiero comer!

Carlos: si, si ya voy no te enojes

Se dirigían al crow y en todo el camino no hablaron se sentían tan bien así (N.A: ya me encanto esta pareja)

Serena iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando llegaron

Carlos: princesa ya llegamos

Serena: si! Ya tengo hambre jaja –decía esto mientras se bajaban del hermoso auto

Cuando estaban a punto de abrir Darien iba saliendo del establecimiento pero en cuanto los vio no pudo evitar ponerse celoso

Darien: Serena…-en ese momento Darien sintió como algo en el corazón se le oprimía a ver que Serena iba tan feliz con Carlos

Serena: Darien…ya no quiero pelear por favor déjame en paz tu decidiste quedarte con Rei así que por favor ya no me molestes mas deja que yo vuelva a hacer mi vida

Carlos: Sere vámonos –decía esto mientras la agarraba de la mano para tratar de darle valor

Darien: Sere perdóname yo te amo por favor créeme- decía esto con un nudo en la garganta del dolor que sentía a ver cómo estaban tomados ahora de la mano

Serena: no Darien ya no te creo nada mas…yo siempre te demostré cuanto te amo y tu lo tiraste todo a la basura todas las peleas que enfrentamos juntos todo lo que hemos vivido ni siquiera te importo Rini- decía esto ya con unas cuantas lagrimas surcando su bello rostro

Darien: Serena por favor dame una segunda oportunidad lo de Rei no tiene sentido para mí solo fue una simple atracción que yo confundí con amor pero a la que en verdad amo es a ti

Carlos: Princesa mejor vámonos esto te hace daño- intervino Carlos al ver ya como Serenan no podía evitar llorar y temblar de tristeza y dolor

Serena: Si tienes razón Carlos vámonos- después vio a Darien y le hablo de una manera tan fría que Darien ni pudo evitar soltar una cuantas lagrimas en el camino a su departamento- Darien déjame en paz jamás te quiero volver a ver en mi vida eres un estúpido que solo juega con las mujeres porque ahora que me dices que amas a Rei jamás podre creerte nada mas

Serena se fue con Carlos dejando a un Darien atonito ante lo sucedido hace unos instantes

**Bueno mis lectoras queridas no creo que Seiya regrese por que en verdad no tengo muy pensado que él se quede con Sere y no quiero que sufra ok **

**Espero sus comentarios…Besitos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me encanta que les encante mis historia y bueno la verdad es que la mayoría me pide que Sere se quede con Darien, y ammm bueno en el próximo capítulo definiré bien el curso que la historia va a tomar mientras disfruten este capitulo **

Carlos manejaba a gran velocidad ya que asi se lo pidió Serena

Serena: En verdad que no puedo creer que Darien me haga esto! Primero estaba conmigo después con Rei a la que creía mi amiga y ahora dice que esta "arrepentido" – estaba realmente furiosa aunque un poco triste

Carlos: princesa por favor cálmate te hará daño hacer tanto coraje-decía mientras se detenía en un hermoso restaurante- ¿todavía tienes hambre?

Serena: si jajajaj eso nunca se me va a quitar – olvidando todo su enojo

Carlos: jajajaja- reía sin parar- tu si que eres única princesa

Serena: oye!...ya no te burles

Carlos: -parando de reír- ok princesa ya no me reiré pero en verdad me dio risa

Serena: y que bueno nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día- se escucha un gruñido- esa es mi panza pidiéndome comida

Carlos: jaja bueno mejor bajemos antes de que me comas –decía en tono divertido

Serena: si bajemos tú estás muy flaco y no te quiero comer –viéndolo de arriba abajo

Carlos: -mientras se baja del coche y va a abrirle la puerta a Serena- jajaja si pero ahorita comiendo se arregla lo de "flaco"

Serena: está bien jajaja bajando del auto

Carlos: -en ese momento le da el brazo y ella gustosa lo acepta- en marcha señorita!

Serena: gracias!

Al otro lado de la carretera cuatro chicas observaban detenidamente la escena

Amy: no puedo creer que la zorra de Serena ya se consiguió un remplazo de Darien tan rápido

Rei: en ese caso ella ya olvido a Darien así que ya no sufrirá por que el me eligió a mi

Amy: jajaja hay Rei no te hagas ilusiones Darien no te eligió tu lo engañaste con mentiras- decía esto con enojo

Mina: jajaja –risa nerviosa- chicas no peleen ahora lo primordial es hacer sufrir a Serena como ella nos hizo sufrir a nosotras

Lita: si recuerden cual es el objetivo de que Rei haya engañado a Darien para que saliera con ella-decía esto dirigiéndose a Amy

Amy: si pero bien cualquiera de nosotras pudo haber hecho eso

Rei: ja-ja-ja no me hagas reir Amy mas bien tu lo querías para ti ¿no es así?

Amy: -ya enojada- y cuál es tu problemas si así fuera? Te recuerdo que tú ni siquiera amas a Darien solo quieres ver sufrir a Serena

Rei: jaja-risa sarcástica- Amy mejor no te metas que lo hice porque todas estuvimos de acuerdo en esto ok y no te metas en mis sentimientos

Mina: chicas ya! Esto no puede seguir asi

Amy: tu cállate Mina nadie te hablo!

Rei: oye Amy no le tienes porque hablar de esa forma a Mina ella solo quiere solucionar el problema

Lita: chicas clámense no es el momento para pelear tenemos que planear como quitarle el cristal de plata a la estúpida de Serena!

Amy: si tienes razón ¿no es así Mina y Rei?

SI!- contestaron en unisonó las mencionadas

Asi las inners planeaban aunque en sus pensamientos solo estaban llenos de rabia y enojo.

Departamento de Darien…

Estaba sentado en el living mientras bebía alcohol y lloraba amrgamente

Darien: ¿por qué? –Susurraba para el mismo- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿ por qué? Porque me dejaste de amara princesa… ¿Por qué no me crees? Que única que puede estar en mi corazón eres tú y nadie más, solo tú, eres todo para mi, sin ti no puedo seguir viviendo, tu eres mi luz en la oscuridad, eres mi todo –decia esto mientras cerraba los ojos muy fuertemente- (N.A. no me maten es solo para que Darien recapacite) Ya no puedo seguir viviendo mi vida ya no tiene razón jamás sin ella…..-unas lagrimas surcaban su bello rostro

Y así se quedo aquel pelinegro poseedor de unos hermosos ojos color zafiro llorando toda la noche por el amor perdido…el amor que dejo ir y ahora se arrepentía de eso más que nada en el mundo

Mientras tanto Carlos iba a dejar a Serena a su casa

Serena: me divertí mucho contigo gracias!

Carlos: no gracias a ti yo también me divertí mucho jeje

Serena: bueno Car gracias por traerme a casa! –decía esto mientras le daba un beso en eso él se voltea y accidentalmente se lo dan en la boca

Carlos: -terminan el beso – opss perdón

Serena: -sonrojada-no perdóname tu a mi no me di cuenta que te ibas a voltear perdón!

Carlos: pero no estuvo mal jeje no lo quieres repetir

Serena: eh? Noooooo…..jajaja risa nerviosa- etto….me tengo ir –bajando del coche

Carlos: Chau princesa mañana paso por ti para irte a dejar a la escuela ok

Serena: si gracias! –sonriendo- entonces te veré mañana adiós!

Carlos arranco su coche hasta que Serena se metió a su casa

Serena: ya llegue!-grito al entrar

Ikuko: que bueno hija ¿quieres cenar? –asomándose desde la cocina con una sonrisa

Serena: si-sonriendo ye ntrando a la cocina tomando lugar en la mesa-

Kenji: Hija hoy te ves muy feliz!

Sammy: será por que vio a ese señor *haciendo referencia a Darien*

Serena: si papa estoy feliz! Pero no porque vi a Darien si no porque Molly regreso a Tokio hoy! *claro que no está feliz por Carlos*

Kenji: menos mal hija sabes que no me gusta que veas a ese señor *Darien*

Serena: papa ya no te preocupes por ese eso Darien y yo ya terminamos -decía esto con algo de tristeza-

Ikuko: la verdad a mi me caía bien

Sammy: ya mejor dejemos de hablar de ese señor ya quiero comer el delicioso curry de pollo que mama hizo

Sii-contestaron al unisonó

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Darien…

Darien: Serena te amo tanto que ya no puedo vivir si no es a tu lado-toma un frasco de pastillas para dormir

15 minutos después….Andrew llegando al departamento de Darien toca el timbre varias veces y nadie contesta

Andrew: qué raro que Dar no abra ¿le habrá pasado algo malo?!-toca una y otra vez nadie contesta- ya me preocupe…será mejor abrir con la llave de la amistad que me dio (N.A: jajaja me acorde de la llave del amor)- abre la puerta y en su cara se muestra terror- ¿Qué paso?!...

**Aquí les dejo este capitulo….¿que creen que Andrew vio? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo en el que la historia va a arder jajaja ok no (no la voy a quemar si pensaban eso)**

**Hasta la próxima mis lectoras hermosas o lectores guapo!...Besitos! BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chic s disculpen si lo tengo abandonados pero ya saben…bueno no lo saben…pero la escuelase ah estado poniendo un poco exigente jejeje y ya saben el deber llama y uno lo tiene que atender….y bueno veremos ¿Qué le paso a (mi) Darien? Jejej si estoy enamorad de el y ya decidi que será un SERENAXDARIEN a muchos les agradara a otros no tanto pero fue por mayoría de votos vale…..disfruten el cap, las letras negritas en paréntesis son nota del autor osea yops**

Andrew:oh! Por dios Darien que hiciste –decia esto mientras corria a auxiliar a su amigo

Como Darien no reaccionaba lo llevaron al hospital **(no es obvio que lo tenían que llevar jejeje)** ya en el hospital le lo tenían en observación en la sala de terapia intensiva y mientras los médicos concluían el estado del paciente Andrew estaba sumamente nervioso ya que Darien había tomado analgésicos muy fuertes **(sii no tomo mejoralitos tomo cosas mas fuertes) **asi que decidió llamar a Serena

Conversación telefónica de Andrew y Serena

Andrew: hola Serena….-su voz estaba afligida

Serena: hola Andrew…. ¿qué pasa? Tu voz se escucha angustiada

Andrew: Serena…Darien está en el hospital

Serena: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- sintió que algo en su corazón se le oprimió.

Andrew: si se trato de suicidar y ahora está en el hospital del centro de Tokio

Serena: ¿sabes porque lo hizo? –solo quería que no fuera por su culpa

Andrew: yo creo que por como lo vi y hable con él fue por….ti

Serena: voy para allá-no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo seguía amando aunque ya no quisiera no podía ni podría olvidarlo él era su único amor y siempre lo seria así que tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hospital al llegar vio a Andrew en la sala de espera su rostro se notaba afligido

Serena: Andrew… ¿Cómo está Darien?

Andrew: no lo sé todavía no dan resultados-no quería decir nada de sus sospechas del porque su amigo estaba en terapia intensiva

En ese momento apareció el Doctor

Doctor: Buenas tardes los familiares del joven Chiba…

Andrew: yo soy su amigo el que lo trajo al hospital

Serena: yo soy su prometida-en ese momento Andrew la vio con cara de What? ¿que pasa?

Doctor: bueno el joven Chiba está muy mal debido a los fuertes analgésicos que tomo, si no lo hubieran traído a tiempo no hubiera sobrevivido, aun así hay posibilidad de muerte **(nooo mi Darrien!)**, lo tendremos en observación estas 24 horas…

Serena: hay posibilidad de poder entrar a verlo –decia ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Doctor: -al ver a serena se conmovió- no, pero creo que podre hacer algo para que lo puedan ver, sin embargo solo hay posibilidad de que uno de los dos lo pueda ver

Serena: gracias doctor…

Andrew: Sere pasa tu creo que le hara mejor verte…

Serena: gracias Drew

Al pasa Serena lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Darien tendido en una cama lo cual le partió el corazón y se fue acercando lentamente a el hasta quedar a su lado de rodillas viéndolo fijamente con lagrimas derramadas por sus mejillas entonces le tomo la mano a lo cual Darien empezó a reaccionar lentamente dejando a la vista sus bellos ojos azul zafiro

Darien : S...sere….serena…-apenas si podía hablar

Serena: Darien no hables por favor te puede hacer mal

Darien: no, ya nada me puedo hacer mas mal del que tengo en el corazón

Serena: Darien por favor…no hables de eso… -con mas lagrimas

Darien: princesa….perdóname…..te amo tanto…

Serena en ese momento lo beso fue un beso tan ansiado por los dos desde que cada noche empezaron a extrañarse recordando aquellos bellos momento que vivieron juntos deseando jamás haber conocido el mal ni la decepción de una relación

Darien: oh princesa…te amo….jamas me perdonare el haberte hecho daño

Serena: Darien por favor ya no hables de eso en estos momentos en lo que tu vida está en riesgo….por favor tienes que recuperarte…recuerda que yo sola no puedo construir Tokio de Cristal….

Darien al oir lo anteriormente dicho por Serena su princesa abrió los ojos como platos estaba atonito, Serena al ver la expresión de Darien decidió hablar

Serena: si mi amor juntos formaremos Tokio de Cristal….

Darien: Princesa…..pero osea…esa significa que ya me perdonaste…

Serena: Claro jamás te dejaría de amar y ahora con todo esto me doy cuenta de que jamás quiero perderte

En ese momento llego un doctor a revisar a Darien

Doctor: ya se acabo el tiempo de ver al paciente ahora por favor salga de la habitación

Serena: si doctor –despues se dirigió a Darien- prometo venirte a ver todos los días hasta que te recuperes ok –decian dando un beso en los labios del hermosos joven

Templo Hikawa…

Rei: oigan eh estado llamando al teléfono de Darien y no me contesta me dijo que nos veriamos hoy que según el quería habalr algo importante conmigo…espero que me pida que me case con el!

Mina: si eso seria perfecto…-con corazoncitos en los ojos- además sería muy beneficiador jejeje por que jamás tendríamos que ser niñeras de Serena ni de su tonta hija Chibiusa…

Amy: si es lo bueno cuando esas dos estaban juntas ya no las soportaba eran como una plaga molesta y maldita jajajaja

Mina: hay si jajaja eran demasiado tontas aunque a Chibiusa no la odiaba tanto como a Serena…

Lita: pues a mi la verdad Rinni me caia bien era una niña muy dulce…

Rei: iuuu que asco Lita como puedes decir eso de la estúpida hija de Serena

Lita: pues diras lo que diras Rei pero a mi no me haces cambiar de parecer –decia ya algo enojada

Mina: bueno mejor dejemos de hablar de ese engendro que hasta ahora que alomejor ya no existe nos espante su espíritu

Amy: pues de eso se debe de preocupar Rei …ella fue la que destruyo su familia

Rei: USH…Porque no te callas la maldita boca que tienes Mizuno

Amy: ja-ja-ja Rei deberías de usar tu cerebor de vez en cuando para decir cosas productivas

Mina: YA PAREN USTEDES DOS!-grito en alto

Amy: cállate Mina nadie pidió que abrieras tu estúpida boca

Mina: oye Mizuno mejor calmate o que acaso estas asi por que tu te querías quedar con Darien

Amy: tal vez…y si quiero ese no es tu problema

Mina: jajajaja pero nisiquira pudiste retener a tu lado a Richard y a Taiki

Amy: jajaja pero si mira quien lo dice la que en vez de agradarle a un hombre solo lo fastidia

Rei: oigan ya se pueden callar y dejar de sacar todas esas tonterías

Lita: acaso tienes miedo de que la lengua se les suelte y terminen diciendo tus desagracias amorosas como la de Nicolas que nisiquiera te hace caso y ya tiene una mejor que tu!

Rei: jajajaja pero si mira quinen lo dice la que confunde a todos los hombre con su ex novio por el cual hasta ahora sigue sufriendo

Lita: jajaja pero mi caso es diferente a mi no me paso como a ti que cuando apenas y salias con Darien a los pocos días Serena te lo quito

Amy: ya chicas hay que calmarnos mencionar a esa estúpida de Serena no ayudara en nada

Rei: cállate Mizuno por a ti se te ve como la baba se te cae cuando ves a MI darien

Mina: jajajaja nisiquira es TU Darien como dijiste Rei, jajajaj tu solo te aprovechaste de tus dones de bruja para engatusarlo

Rei: cállate Mina eso no te importa a ti mejor buscate un novio que bien que te hace falta

Mina: si lo hare pero sin ayuda de otras cosas como lo hiciste tu BRUJA!

Y sin decir mas Mina salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar antes de una Rei muy enfadad la golpeara

Rei: esa maldita me las va a pagar

Amy: jajaja ¿Qué? Te duele que te digan tus verdades!

Rei: cállate mizuno porque tu ni con la ayuda de la magia has podido obtener lo que quieres

Amy: ufff ¿sabes? No gasto mis sabias palabras en gente como tu!

Amy se fue dando un portazo bastante enojada

Rei: y ¿tu que? También me vas a decir todo lo que eh hecho mal o ¿Qué?

Lita: jajaja la verdad no ellas te insultaron lo suficiente como para que yo te lo tenga que repetir o ¿Qué? Aparte de bruja eres sorda

Rei: mejor lárgate de mi casa..pero ya estúpida!

Lita: jajajaj BYE Rei disfruta de tu amargura y quedate sola jajaja espero que Darien mejor se qude con otra

Rei: que acaso tu también lo quieres para ti?

Lita: no pero cualquier cosa hasta la tonta de Serena es mejor que tu-dijo esto saliendo de aquel lugar-

Todas las chicas se fueron dejando a una Rei muy enojada diciendo maldiciones al aire, pero después recordó a Nicolas y que lo que Lita le dijo era verdad Nicolas jamás la amo, jamás la amara, solo fue gentil con ella porque le tenía lastima….y sin saber que mas hacer se puso a llorar desconsoladamente recordando du triste y cruel realidad

**Me despido de ustedes hasta yo creo que la próxima semana actualizo vale! Jejej Rei ya empezara a sufrir y pues Sere y Dari empezaran a volver a descubrir su gran amor! ¿Cómo reaccionara Carlos a esto!...no se porque tengo un mal presintimiento de esto jejejeje pero bueno…..adios…BYE BYE!**


End file.
